


靠近

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	靠近

陈立农的出现无疑是拯救了传奇星，让濒临破产的公司逐渐回升。

传奇星公司的老板回母校参加学校30周年校庆的时候见到了在舞台上表演的陈立农，一眼就相中了他，于是在表演结束后堵住了陈立农，邀请他加入传奇星娱乐作为偶像歌手出道，陈立农笑了笑拒绝了他，可是老板并不死心，拉着陈立农问他“你读书毕业之后，也是从事着朝九晚五的工作，然后退休养老，可你如果现在作为偶像出道，红个10年就可以把后半辈子养老的钱都赚到了，到时候你想转行，或者是坐吃山空都可以，何乐而不为。”陈立农年纪小，觉得老板说的也很有道理，就这样开始了自己的偶像歌手生涯。

在陈立农出道第五年的时候，公司给他接了一部电影，这是他第一部电影，也是他第一次接到演戏的工作，电影由他和童星出生的林彦俊双主演，题材是同性爱的故事，公司认为这样有争议性的题材会夺得媒体以及观众的眼光，也可以让陈立农突破形象，拓宽他的事业。

进组之后立刻对剧本开会，传奇星公司针对吻戏的部分对导演提出借位的要求，称这与陈立农偶像的形象不符。可导演认为这场吻戏对于剧情来说是至关重要的一部分，于是双方陷入僵持状态，会议中场休息。剧组的地方并不大，两位主演就共用了一间休息室，传奇星公司负责人寻找导演继续商讨可否将吻戏借位。

休息室里只剩下陈立农和林彦俊两个人，因为林彦俊焦躁的心情，气氛也变得很凝重，林彦俊虽然是童星出生，演了不少电视剧，可是并不出名，他是一个有演技也有野心的人，这次电影的剧情他非常感兴趣也很有自信去演绎，可是偏偏对手戏是一个偶像并且没有演戏经验，一进组还提出吻戏借位的要求，他很担心因为这个新人演员又让自己错失一个影帝的机会，这样的焦虑下使得他和陈立农发生了争执。

“当偶像的不好好唱歌跳舞，跑来演戏，你除了这张脸能看，有演技吗？”  
“你现在是用资历来跟我比较吗，那你有没有想过为什么你出道那么久却和我这样的新人演员搭档呢？”  
“对啊，我可能运气是不好所以一直没能遇到好的剧本，可至少我对待这份工作的态度是认真的，而你只不过是一个连吻戏都需要借位的新人演员，演员就是一个傀儡，考虑如何演好演活这个角色才是最重要的，可你因为个人形象要求吻戏借位，那我建议你继续回去做好自己的小偶像工作，不要来玷污演员这个行业！”

陈立农被林彦俊呛的说不出话，可他一点都不想服软，大脑一热掰过林彦俊的肩膀用力对着林彦俊的嘴唇发狠亲了过去，说是亲，倒不如说是啃咬，林彦俊楞了3秒，嘴皮被咬破才回过神来，不甘示弱的回亲了过去，两个人就像争夺猎物的野兽一样，互相发狠啃吻着对方的嘴唇，最后因为透不过气来才放开，大口喘着气。陈立农转身走出了休息室，在门外找到导演，和导演说：“导演，吻戏不需要借位，我ok的。”

 

 

evan晚上回到家中时，leo已经在沙发上睡着了，眼镜也没有摘，这些年长高了不少，窝在沙发上显然有些别扭了，毯子也滑了一半在地上，露出细长的小腿。  
leo的哥哥是一名警察，和evan是搭档，但是在卧底事件的时候为了保护evan牺牲了，evan心存愧疚，辞职去当了一名钢琴教师并且收留了他唯一的亲弟弟leo，起先leo要去当警察的时候evan是拒绝的，但是leo很认真的和evan表示自己是真心想要做一名警察，也是憧憬着哥哥所以想要当警察的，最后evan逃不过leo真挚的眼神就答应了下来。

 

evan走到沙发旁，将毯子轻轻盖好，再俯身将leo眼镜摘下，这时leo睁眼说：“老师，你回来了啊”  
evan顺势坐到沙发边上“我听王队长说，你要去那边卧底，是真的吗？”  
leo从沙发上起身坐起来和evan面对面“对啊，今天打算和你说的，结果等你等睡着了。”  
evan皱着眉头，思索了一番开口说：“如果你不想去，我可以去和王队长提，毕竟你哥哥他……我对你有责任，不能让你再有危险了。”  
leo抓住evan的手，眼睛里闪着光，仿佛像是要看透evan一般。

“可是我不希望你对我只有责任。”

 

导演一声cut，林彦俊和陈立农纷纷站起身去摄像机前确认先前拍摄的部分，导演很满意，并且夸奖陈立农演技进步很大，第一场戏还是生涩的演技，但现在已经可以慢慢消化leo这个角色了。陈立农笑着说谢谢导演，然后不动声色的用食指挠了挠林彦俊的手心。

 

导演只当是两个人越来越进入角色，但不知两个人私下发生了很大的变化。

 

 

休息室事件结束之后很快进入了第一场戏的拍摄，但导演是个完美主义者，第一场戏NG了很多次仍然达不到想要的效果，导演并不知道两位主演背后有过这样的争执，只当是两个人比较害羞，毕竟都是第一次拍摄同性题材，难免会有一些放不开，他把两个人拉到一边，给他们做一个小游戏，帮助他们尽快的熟络。

 

“彦俊你先闭上眼，然后立农你就看着彦俊的脸啊，仔仔细细看他的五官10分钟，再闭眼，彦俊看立农，同样的方式，然后你们都闭上眼，谁也不看谁，接着我们再拍刚才那场戏。”

服从导演的指示，陈立农看着林彦俊闭上了眼睛，他也想好好把这部电影完成，所以不想再去想之前和林彦俊在休息室里吵架的事情，跟自己说把他当做戏里的evan，这不是林彦俊，是evan，evan的睫毛很翘，鼻梁很挺很直，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的看起来很好亲，然后想到前几天自己在休息室里亲过这里，不禁有点脸红，不过那次算亲吗？大家最后嘴皮都咬破了，不过之后在电影里也是要亲的吧，到时候是不是就可以好好品尝了呢？为自己有这样的想法感到危险，急急忙忙闭上眼睛和林彦俊说：“我好了哦，现在该换你了。”可心脏扑通扑通快要跳出喉咙口。

 

等到再次开拍的时候，evan抬头，看着leo，两个人都有一些脸红，evan看着leo眼睛里亮亮的，不好意思笑了笑，leo有一丝心动，拿手指戳了戳evan的脸。

 

"原来你有酒窝。"

 

剧组在郊区，所以在附近的宾馆组了几间房给演职人员入住。

陈立农和林彦俊一进宾馆房间就开始接吻，陈立农脱掉林彦俊的衣服，林彦俊配合的将手举过头，脱完衣服两个人又急不可耐的抱在一起亲吻，陈立农用力吸吮着林彦俊的下唇，林彦俊也将软舌滑入陈立农的口腔，和他的舌头交缠的一起，口舌相连，发出滋滋的声音，空气里弥漫着荷尔蒙，两个人吻得忘我。

林彦俊把陈立农推到床上跨坐在他身上，解着他的皮带，吻慢慢从嘴边，到下巴，到脖子，再到锁骨。

陈立农拉住林彦俊的手说：“诶，你别搞错了，我不做下面的哦。”  
林彦俊笑了笑：“好巧，我也是，那现在怎么说？还做吗？”  
陈立农：“那就69咯，谁先射出来谁下面。”  
林彦俊觉得很有意思，就答应了下来。两个人都把裤子脱了，陈立农躺着，林彦俊两脚岔开跪在陈立农脑袋两侧，陈立农抓住林彦俊的性器舔了舔。为了尽快让陈立农射出来，林彦俊也不甘示弱，一边套弄着陈立农的下身，一边张嘴含住陈立农的性器头部。陈立农一下把林彦俊的性器含到很深，再咽了咽口水，喉咙变夹紧了硬硬的性器，林彦俊腿软险些跪不住，用一只手撑在大腿附近，同时也加快了嘴上的吞吐。

陈立农坏心的抬起自己的长腿，压下林彦俊的脖子，强迫他给自己深喉，同时也固定住了林彦俊的手，然后他开始把手指伸进林彦俊的后穴。

林彦俊的身体明显颤抖了一下，他没想到陈立农会坏到一边给他口交一边扩张自己的后穴，可是手也被他按住了，自己没办法给陈立农扩张，嘴巴里含着性器没有办法说话。

陈立农又加了一根手指进去，林彦俊的后穴开始渐渐有了水声，陈立农又继续在里面寻找那一点，终于戳到某一点的时候，他感觉自己嘴里的性器明显变硬且抖动了一下，恩，那就是这里了，陈立农开始努力的戳着这一点，舌头也没有闲着，舔着性器上凸起的青筋。

被前后夹击的林彦俊能保持住跪着的姿势已经是很不容易，最后还是在陈立农的戳弄下，先一步射进了陈立农的嘴里。

射完后的林彦俊软了身子，吐出陈立农的性器不停喘气，可陈立农并不打算放过他，翻身压住林彦俊，抬起他的双腿，握住性器在林彦俊的穴口来回摩擦。

“你先射了哦，我技术还不错吧。”陈立农笑的一脸纯真，然后扶着性器送入林彦俊的后穴。  
林彦俊发出一声呻吟，陈立农俯下身吻住林彦俊，将他的呻吟吞没在唇齿间，下身开始缓慢的抽插，房间充满着性交产生的肉体拍打声和缠绵在一起接吻的腻人声。

林彦俊被陈立农缠人的舌头弄得喘不过气来，伸手推了推陈立农。陈立农发现林彦俊的嘴唇亲起来特别舒服，将舌头退出来之后又忍不住啄了一下林彦俊被自己亲的亮晶晶的嘴唇。

陈立农忽然抱起林彦俊，让林彦俊的双腿缠着自己的腰，下体就这么相连着下了床，保持着这样悬空的状态陈立农狠狠的抽插了几下，林彦俊一下子被顶的很深叫了出来，陈立农爽到差点射进去。林彦俊被陈立农抱着放到旁边的写字台上，陈立农依依不舍的把性器拔出，将林彦俊转了个身，背对他趴在了桌子上，再把湿漉漉的性器从背后插了进去。

缓慢的在后穴里抽插了十几下，终于又找到了敏感点，陈立农握住林彦俊的腰开始发狠的戳着敏感点。林彦俊遭受不住，双眼渐渐泛着泪光，断断续续的说着：“慢……一些，我，我……受不了。”  
林彦俊反手推着陈立农，双手却被陈立农抓住，陈立农把他拉起来，贴着他的背，舔了舔林彦俊的耳垂，林彦俊被舔的下身一紧，夹得陈立农忍受不住，抱着他又是一波抽插，每一次都插到最深处。  
囊袋拍打着肉臀发出啪啪的声音，让林彦俊又羞又爽，喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟，最后陈立农用力插了几下，将浓浓的精液全数射进林彦俊的体内。

射精的时候陈立农又忍不住抽插了几下，最后将性器拔出时，看着精液从林彦俊后穴缓缓流出，他忽然清醒过来，自己这样是不是有一些过分了， 之前虽说大家有过争执，但这样下手好像也太狠了一些，林彦俊会不会生气会不会讨厌自己？

林彦俊撑在桌子上大口喘着气，转身看了一眼愣在原地的陈立农，然后走去浴室，关门之前轻描淡写的说了一句：“下次记得戴套。”

 

两个人都默认了这层关系。之后当每天的戏份拍完，两个人都会回到宾馆做爱，做完之两个人会一起洗澡，洗完穿着浴袍坐在一起看剧本对台词，陈立农第一次演戏，难免有些经验不足，便会虚心和林彦俊请教，洗完澡林彦俊通常会拆了隐形戴框架眼镜，给陈立农说戏的样子也颇有几分老师的模样。

陈立农喜欢面对面的听林彦俊给他讲戏，所以每次林彦俊给他讲戏的时候他就会坐在地毯上，抬头看着坐在沙发上的林彦俊，林彦俊刚开始的时候也说过让他不要一屁股坐在地毯上万一着凉了，当演员身体管理也很重要，可是陈立农不听，他说要面对面才可以捕捉到林彦俊的表情，自己也可以从中学习，林彦俊说不过陈立农，找了半天，拿了自己坐飞机时候用的靠垫，给陈立农当坐垫垫着。

 

林彦俊因为另外一部电视剧的发布会，跟剧组请了两天假，回到宾馆的时候看到陈立农睡在自己床上，手上还抓着剧本，眼镜也没有摘，被子蹬掉了一半，光溜溜的小腿露在外面，林彦俊叹了口气，去给陈立农摘眼镜的时候，脑海里闪过了电影里的画面。

摇了摇头，给陈立农继续盖好被子，抽走他手里的剧本，坐到旁边的沙发上翻了翻陈立农的剧本。上面密密麻麻写了很多林彦俊给他讲戏的重点，以及陈立农自己对角色的理解，陈立农虽然是个新人，但对待演戏这件事情的认真程度不输给自己。哭戏和打戏从来不叫苦叫累，戏份拍完了也就老老实实呆在剧组钻研剧本，这样努力认真的人，做什么事情都会成功的，如果他不是一开始就做了偶像，一开始就是演员，可能现在已经拿了好几个奖也说不定。

放下剧本，林彦俊走到洗手间打开排风，点了一支烟，看着镜子前的自己陷入思考，是不是自己入戏太深了，忍不住把陈立农当做是电影里自己的学生leo。

 

陈立农醒来，看到洗手间门缝里透着灯光，想必是林彦俊回来了，揉揉眼睛招呼不打一声就进去了，想想也没什么不好意思的，两个人什么地方没看过呢。

从背后环住林彦俊的腰，抓起林彦俊的手在他的指尖亲了一下，头埋在林彦俊的颈窝，用刚睡醒浓浓的鼻音问了一句你是不是刚才抽烟了，手指尖有一股烟草的味道，林彦俊没有回答，而是在在怀里转了个身，搂着陈立农的脖子跟他接吻。

有几天没做了，接个吻就擦起了火花，两个人在洗手间亲着亲着就有了反应，准备做的时候陈立农发现避孕套没有了。

“好像之前做的有点勤快，库存空了也不知道诶，要不今天就不做了吧。”自从第一次冲动之后林彦俊要求他每次戴套，之后每回做爱陈立农都会老老实实的戴套，也是对林彦俊的一种尊重。

“那今天就射在里面好了。”林彦俊一边吻一边和陈立农说，今天的林彦俊格外的主动，陈立农不是不心动，只是他觉得不带套对林彦俊也不太负责，就把林彦俊抱起来，将他抱到外面沙发上坐着，自己蹲下来握住林彦俊的性器慢慢撸动。

“不带套怎么行呢，我也不是精虫上脑的人，今天先帮你口出来。”然后低头开始吞吐起来，林彦俊舒服的发出呻吟，脚趾都蜷起来，把手指插到陈立农的发间，让他吞的更深。在快要射精的时候推开陈立农，可还是猝不及防的射在他的脸上，林彦俊慌张的拿纸巾要去擦陈立农的脸，一边说着抱歉抱歉没控制住，陈立农倒是大大方方，还拿手指沾了一点在嘴里舔了舔说，好久没尝到彦俊的味道了，林彦俊被他说得不好意思，脸上红红的，想说让陈立农坐下自己帮他解决生理问题，陈立农起身去了浴室“没事的，你这两天也很辛苦，我去洗个澡就好。”

射完精之后非常的空虚，他的脑海里都是刚才陈立农蹲着帮他口交的画面，和陈立农蹲着认真听他讲戏的画面，这两个画面在林彦俊的脑海里不能的交织着。

 

电影杀青之后，导演为了犒劳大家，请剧组演职人员一同去南方一个小岛上度假，度假村很小，剧组人员比较多，最后大家就2人一间住了下来。

陈立农理所当然的去和林彦俊住到了一间。

 

白天和剧组尽情的享受了小岛的风景，晚上洗完澡之后林彦俊拉着陈立农看了部电影，林彦俊说这是自己最喜欢的电影之一，之前在剧组的时候希望陈立农可以树立起自己的演戏方式所以并没有过多的给他看这些电影让他去模仿，现在戏拍完了，就想和陈立农分享一下自己喜欢的电影。

两个人看电影的时候都很安静，洗完澡之后有点冷，陈立农就把林彦俊抱在怀里，闻着林彦俊身上和自己一样的洗发水沐浴露味道让自己觉得很安心。

那天两个人最后没有做爱，只是抱在一起舒舒服服睡了一觉，第二天醒来拿着各自的行李离开，甚至连互相的联系方式也没有留，甚至连一句再见也没有说。

 

陈立农认为自己一直以来都是比较顺利的，做偶像一出道就备受关注，唱片销量好看，公司因为他的成功，也从濒临破产的边缘，慢慢发展的越来越好，现在旗下不仅仅有他一位艺人。可是一直以来他对自己的规划就只到那个偶像的10年之约，那么10年之后自己要做些什么？到哪里去呢？他一直都不敢想，没有什么目标，走一步算一步，他本想到偶像生涯第十年的时候再开始慢慢规划自己未来的。

但是林彦俊的出现却打破了自己现状，他第一次觉得演戏是一个很有挑战性的工作，林彦俊是一个发光体，吸引着自己去靠近，让自己第一次有了一个目标。

 

最后leo亲手捉拿了当年害死自己哥哥的毒枭，面对evan吐露出自己的心声。  
“一直以来，你都把我当做是弟弟，当做是学生。可我不是，我第一次见到你，就喜欢你了，可是你心里有一个疙瘩，我知道只有这个疙瘩没了，你才会接受我。”  
电影最后的画面是leo低头亲吻了落泪的evan。

 

电影试映结束之后陈立农在休息室找到了林彦俊，林彦俊正在剥橘子，整个休息室里都是橘子散发出来的香味，看到陈立农走进来，林彦俊笑着把橘子递给他问要不要吃橘子。

陈立农走过去拉着林彦俊另一只手，刚刚剥完橘子的手上还留着一股橘子的香气，陈立农吻了吻林彦俊的掌心说

 

“老师，我也喜欢你，可以吗？”

 

end


End file.
